


Love is natural and real, especially for such as you and I, my love.

by nowherefast



Category: Andy Rourke - Fandom, Johnny Marr - Fandom, The Smiths
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, also watch out for erection references lol, andy just need reassurance, johnny has makeup on tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherefast/pseuds/nowherefast
Summary: "What happened?""You look like a clown." Andy said pointing at Johnny's lips."Fuck off." Johnny said laughing. "Just bloody kiss me."
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Andy Rourke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Love is natural and real, especially for such as you and I, my love.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic so sorry if it is a little crappy, also english is not my first language so if i made a mistake you can tell me and i would correct it!! i just love these boys so much that i had to do a fic about them jdkfssh

"What happened?"

"You look like a clown." Andy said pointing at Johnny's lips, the boy was wearing a red lipstick which was spread all over his face due to the passionate kisses they shared. Recently Johnny had started to put on makeup, occasionally he used black, blue or silver eyeshadows and mostly red lipsticks, the truth is that Andy loved how the boy looked and well, _he loved the boy too._

"Fuck off." Johnny said laughing. "Just bloody kiss me." And Andy did, they had a long time kissing as well as a long time in this strange relationship, they slept together, kissed, had sex and spent most of their time together. At first, Andy was not bothered by the fact that their relationship did not have labels, however as time went by he began to worry about it, Johnny could fall in love with anyone or kiss anyone and he couldn't do anything to prevent it, or could even say something about it. The thought was beginning to torment Andy, despite the fact that Johnny had told him many times how much he loved him, the boy needed a real answer, a term, a label with which to feel safe. This is why in the middle of one of the hot kisses, Andy separated his mouth from Johnny's.

  
"What?" Johnny said annoyed and almost disappointed. The boy was sitting on Andy's lap so the blonde could feel his arousal and imagined how frustrated he was for being interrupted out of nowhere.

  
"I want to talk to you about something." Andy said seriously.

  
"I hear you." Johnny stated as he ran his fingers through Andy's hair.

  
"I need-" Andy was interrupted by Johnny, who was now leaning over, smelling the blonde's hair.

  
"Mmmh. It smells really good. Did you change your shampoo or something? I like this one better than the last one." Andy could smell Johnny's scent, the scent that he absolutely _loved._

  
"Yes, but that's not the point."

  
"Right, sorry. Go on." Johnny returned to his position and stared at Andy.

  
"I need to know what we are."

  
"What are you talking about?"

  
"That. I want to know if we have something."

  
"Of course we have something Andy." Johnny answered smiling. "Do you think I'd be making out with someone I don't feel nothing for?"

  
Andy just smiled. "I know, but we are nothing."

  
"How can you say that we are nothing, you son of a bitch." Johnny said laughing.

  
Andy laughed too. "I mean we don't have a relationship."

  
"Who said we don't have one? You're my boyfriend, Andy." Johnny leaned down again and playfully bit the blonde's ear.

  
"Since when if you can tell." Andy replied smiling as he ran his fingers through Johnny's soft hair.

  
"From now on."

  
"Johnny this is serious, I'm not kidding. I don't want you to fall in love with someone else or something."

  
"I'm not kidding either." Johnny answered with a serious face. "I'm telling you that from now on we are a couple, and even before that I considered that we had something." Johnny said staring directly at him.

  
Andy gave him a smile full of affection and love to later plant a tender kiss on his lips.

  
"And what is that about falling in love with someone else. Andy since a long time that I only have eyes for you, even if we weren't in a relationship." Johnny answered as he hugged his now boyfriend.

  
"I love you." Andy smiled at the boy.

  
"Me too, baby." Johnny closed his eyes and this time, he gave a passionate kiss.

  
"Does it bother you that I interrupted your erection?" Andy said laughing.

  
"It's your job to make it come back now." Johnny replied in a playful tone.

  
And at that moment Andy could not assimilate the enormous happiness he felt, the person he loved the most now was his boyfriend, and he was not going to lie, he felt very good thinking about how people would now refer to himself as "Johnny's boyfriend" or in Johnny's case "Andy's boyfriend" the blonde loved receiving this new reassurance and well, _he loved the boy too._

**Author's Note:**

> im a little embarrassed sdsds but let me know if you liked this work!!


End file.
